


一夜过后

by yue415



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue415/pseuds/yue415
Summary: #我也不知道这写的啥##半夜发病要不得#





	一夜过后

IV觉得，他现在正在面对有生以来最大的危机。

这是个平凡的早晨，阳光适中，温度适宜，连门外传来隐隐约约的早饭香气都是那么的温馨。

除了——

他不知道这是谁的房间，身下的是谁的床。

“这可真是，糟糕透了啊……”

IV开始努力回想昨天晚上发生了什么。

好像……大概……也许……

想不起来啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

抱着头，IV苦思冥想了一轮，唯一隐约能想起的是，他好像在这张床上，抱着一个人……

这事想没想起也没什么差别，自己现在这副衣衫不整的样子，还从陌生的床上醒来，要说什么事都没发生过连他自己都不信。

房间里没什么标志性的装饰，他也不好随便翻别人的东西，幸好自己的衣服就摆在床边，他抓过来胡乱套上之后，抱着极大的勇气走到房门前。

就这么出去，会不会被打？

可惜没等IV纠结出结果，门就砰的一下被打开了。

“啊啦，原来你起来了。”

一个熟悉的声音。

一个熟悉的女孩子的声音。

“璃……璃绪！”

难道……我……她……

“怎么了，我有那么可怕吗？”看着一脸惊吓过度的IV，璃绪也不由自主地提高了声音。

“怎么了璃绪？”

另一个熟悉的声音。

凌牙？

该不会……

“这家伙不是起来了吗，为什么还要我来喊他。”璃绪嘟起了嘴。

之后凌牙好像说了些什么，但陷入重度混乱的IV已经听不到了。

所以……到底是谁？

IV已经记不起他是怎么走到餐桌边上坐下的了，凌牙和璃绪罕有地对他特别有耐心，即使对他这副呆滞的模样也没多说什么。

这加重了IV的不安。

他们这是，让我最后吃顿好的意思吗？

“凌牙，你手上怎么了？”

不行，我要知道是哪一个，就算是死也要死个明白。

“哪里？”

可是，这种事情怎么问得出口？

“手背上，不是这只手，另外一边。”

请问昨天晚上跟我一起的是谁——绝对会被打死的吧？

“刚才在厨房里弄到的吧。”

冷静点，要不试着猜一下？

“怎么那么不小心。”

如果是璃绪的话……

“切东西的时候没注意。”

不，不可能的，如果是璃绪的话这被切的就该是我了。

“自己处理一下啊。”

那是凌牙……？

“啧，知道了。”

……那璃绪也不会放过我的吧。

一阵紫光闪过，凌牙手上的伤痕消失得无影无踪。

“IV，你怎么了？”璃绪终于察觉到IV的异样，像是想到了什么，又不怀好意地笑了起来，“该不会是……”

“璃绪。”凌牙打断了她的话，转过头看着IV，踌躇了一下终于还是问他，“你……还好吧？”

“一点都不好……”IV不自觉地就把心里想着的话说了出口。

“……不可能啊。”凌牙瞪大了眼睛。

“那个，我说，”就这么耗着也不是办法，思前想后，IV终于还是决定豁出去了，“能不能告诉我，昨天……我跟你们谁在一起？”

现场瞬间就安静了下来。

不愧是双子，连困惑的样子都如出一辙——IV也不知道为什么自己在这种时候居然还有心情观察他俩的表情。

然后几乎是同一时间，困惑变成了恍然大悟，再然后就出现了分歧——凌牙的脸直接就黑了，璃绪则是不顾形象地大笑起来。

“哈哈哈哈……IV你……哈哈哈……”

“等等，你们这是……”这到底怎么了？

黑着脸的凌牙不想说话，这种事情怎么好意思当着别人面说——虽然她早知道了。

想来想去，凌牙最后还是选择了一种比较含蓄的说法。

“不是我们哪一个，是你。”

“……吓？”

“是你。”凌牙重复了一次。

……？

………………

……！！！

“怎，怎么可能是我啊！”IV拍案而起。

“是不是你我不比你清楚！？”凌牙也拍着桌子站了起来。

“可是……对了，要真是我，我，我不可能一点感觉都没有吧？”

“你这家伙，”凌牙觉得跟这人说话简直心累，“刚才没看到吗？”

“看到什么？”

“要知道你这样，”凌牙的手上又泛起了紫色的光，“我就不该给你治了！”


End file.
